Superboy's father: Renegade
by janzen222
Summary: Conner has had a lot of great moments with his father. This is a brief overview of how they met and how they became father and son. Lots of fluff, some funny moments and a bunch of father son moments. Inspired by my own father who i love deeply
1. Chapter 1

Superboy's Father: Renegade

_Alright everyone this is an OC story just to warn ya. Anyone whose ever read my stories knows that I usually detest OC stories and that I haven't done any. So this will be a small shock. The reason I'm doing this is because I hated how Superman acted towards Superboy and subconsciously while having a cigarette one day created a hero specifically to fill the void of Connor's lack of father figure._

_ I've been refining this character ever since I started reading Young Justice Fanficts which is god knows how long ago. This will be a oneshot or the oneshot will be a guideline for a future story. If you like it review or send me a message or just visit it a lot. Reason being is if I get over a thousand views in a month or if I get five reviews or messages I will be continuing it So without further ado let's begin._

Conner sat on one of the couches in the mountain. He was watching static as usual but what was not usual was the fact that he was waiting for someone besides a member of his team. He was waiting for the man that he was beginning to see as a father figure of sorts. He smiled at how good it felt to be able to say that. He now had a father figure in his life. The way they met was rather interesting and what was more so, was how the man had managed to become his father figure. The man had mysteriously shown up with Batman one day and was assigned to assist them with a mission. Obviously the team had been pissed off at the fact that Batman thought they needed a babysitter. In actuality they were really assisting the hero with a mission.

It was really simple actually; take down a shipment of thugs carrying some illegal drugs and possibly gather intel on their bosses. As usual the mission had turned south pretty quick. Apparently the thugs were being employed by Lex Luthor aka Superman's biggest enemy; so the thugs had a bunch of kryptonite laced bullets. Towards the end of the battle he had been caught off guard and when he heard the sound of a gun shot he expected to feel the pain of a bullet. Instead he saw the mysterious hero standing in front of him.

The bullet punctured his suit and went into his shoulder but he didn't even grunt in pain. What was even more surprising was the fact that the suit seemed to repair itself so it looked as if the suit had never been shot at all. He shot a tazer of sorts at the gunman dispatching him quickly. He had then turned to Conner and asked if he was alright despite the fact there were no injuries on the boy of steel.

Later at the cave, Conner confronted him about why he had taken a bullet for someone he didn't even know. He had found it strange, the man hadn't known him for longer than a few hours and yet he had taken a bullet for him. The man smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder-a gesture he had seen Batman do to Robin on many occasions- and told him he couldn't let someone with so much potential die.

A few days later the mysterious hero known as Renegade had shown up at the cave right as Conner was about to lose control. Without so much as a word he somehow had managed to lead Conner into the training room. Conner had been surprised and spat rather angrily 'Why the hell did you lead me in here?!' in much more colorful language. Renegade told him that he'd be his sparring partner in order to help with his pent up aggression.

Conner though still in rage asked if he was sure he wanted to be his sparring partner. Renegade merely nodded and told him to come at him. Conner charged Renegade in full out rage. To his surprise Renegade didn't try to dodge his punches, not only that but he didn't even fight back. He simply stood there and allowed Conner to punch him mercilessly. Once Conner had thoroughly exhausted himself he looked up at the man who seemed to smile from behind his mask.

He asked if Conner was feeling any better and Conner nodded but asked if he was alright. Renegade paused for a moment before chuckling. When Conner asked 'what was so funny'. Renegade had merely responded with the following: "Wow eight broken ribs. You've definitely got some power behind those punches.". Conner had stared at him in awe wondering how he was able to laugh at the fact he had eight broken ribs.

Renegade placed a hand on his shoulder and he swore he could seen two brown eyes staring at him from behind Renegades mask. "Good job kid. You're punches pack a punch but they could definitely pack a bigger punch with some training." He had told him the smile never seeming to leave his face. "Well I guess that won't happen anytime soon." Conner had replied solemnly.

Renegade asked why it wouldn't and Conner proceeded to explain his situation with Superman. "Well then if Boy Scout isn't going to train you, then how about me?" Conner had thought he was joking at first and scowled. By the time Conner had realized that he wasn't kidding, Renegade was ranting about all of the awesome stuff he could teach him. He interrupted the hero; asking why he'd want to train him.

Renegade smiled behind the mask for seemed to be the hundredth time that day and told him something that still brought a smile to his face. "Why? I alright told you Conner, you've got the potential to be a great hero. Hell, I bet you'll end up becoming a better hero than me. With training that is and if I can assist you in achieving that then I will!"

Conner had ended up accepting the offer and pretty soon had a regular schedule with the relatively unknown superhero. The training was intense at times and other times they'd end up wasting an hour just talking. The training ranged from fighting stances and correcting simple mistakes to deep meditation and everything in between. Renegade was stern when necessary but was usually a big softie. In fact the man seemed incapable of the emotion as anger, even on the many occasions that Conner yelled at him with colorful language.

Well that was until the team went on a routine mission and was kidnapped for the hundredth time. He had been stuck in a room full of kryptonite and apparently the thugs thought it'd be fun to torture the boy of steel. He had several cuts on his arms and bruises all over when it happened. A mysterious figure and dropped down from the ceiling and stared at the thugs.

He had then turned to look at Conner. His mask couldn't conceal the anger on his face. He turned and shot out some lead nets at the krytonite effectively neutralizing it. He then stared down the thugs and asked which one of them was responsible for Conner's injuries. Both thugs laughed and said they both were. A big mistake. Renegade leapt at them and five minutes later was dusting off of his hands while the thugs were laying in the corner with two broken bones each and bruises all over their bodies.

He then turned and helped Conner down before helping him track down the rest of his team. Several hours later the team was reunited with their mentors and Conner decided to ask his why he had been there in the first place. With a smile on his face, he did an action that Conner had become accustomed to over the past few months. He placed his hand on Conner's shoulder and told him something that made the boy of steel smile.

"You didn't show up for training. I waited two hours before contacting Bats, when I found out you were on a mission and still hadn't reported in, I went straight to work. It took me a few hours to narrow it down to three warehouses and then I found it. I filled my suit with some lead nets, figuring there was kryptonite in the area, since you weren't back yet. Then I zeta here and well you know the rest. Sorry if I made you guys feel like you needed a babysitter but I couldn't take the chance that I may loose my son."

From that moment on Conner respected the man even more than before, if that's even possible. One day Superman showed up at the cave seething in rage. He demanded to talk with Conner and he took him to the training room. He then proceeded to yell at him for some reason and Conner barely resisted the urge to clock his dna donner. It was at that moment that Renegade seemed to appear out of thin air.

He stood behind Superman waiting well that is until Superman said the forbidden word. He called Conner a clone and well Renegade didn't seem to be able to control his anger at that moment. So he tapped the man of steel on the shoulder and when Superman turned, hit him with a strong right.

Renegade glared down at the man of steel and snarled. He looked up at Conner and asked politely if he could leave the room for a moment because he was about to use some colorful language and didn't want Conner to hear it. Conner merely nodded and walked out of the training room. He stood by the door and using his super hearing heard everything that Renegade said. Translating it nicely it went something like this: "If I ever hear you call my son a clone again, I will personally shove a piece of kryptonite so far up you're ass that it'll be in your throat!" Ya and that's the nice and toned down version.

When Renegade exited the room he turned and asked Conner if he wanted to get some ice cream instead of going out to training. Conner shrugged but smiled inwardly as Renegade took him to do just that.

A few months later Conner would be debating what name to put on his birth certificate for high-school. He had yet to pick a last name yet and his deadline was hastily approaching. After much debating he decided to ask his mentor if he could take his last name. Conner had learned Renegade's true name a few weeks before the whole Superman incident and thought he'd like to take on his last name, if he let him. When Conner asked Renegade's face lit up and said that it'd technically make him his father. Conner smiled gently and said he wouldn't mind and that he could do worse.

Renegade joked saying that he could be stuck with Asshole as his last name if Superman was his mentor. Conner chuckled at the joke and nodded. Two weeks later Connor Kanekoro was going to Happy Harbor High School. Conner smiled to himself, it had been almost two months since he had started attending High School and he had gotten even closer to Renegade. Wally made a remark at how protective Renegade was of Conner. "DaddyBats is over protective and scary? Try Papa Renegade. He makes Daddybats look like a child neglector." Needless to say Batman and Robin both ended up tormenting the poor speedster.

_Recognized__: Z-01 Renegade_

Conner stood up from his spot on the couch and went to greet his mentor. "Hey Conner, you ready to go?" Renegade asked a smirk most likely on his face. "Ya, we're going Mount Ever green right?" Conner asked picking up his large blue duffle bag. "Ya, it's a great camping spot. My father used to take me there all the time." Renegade said with a large smile on his face. When they got to the zeta beam Renegade decided to add something to previous comment, something that lifted Conner's spirits up. "I've never been big on family tradition but this is one tradition, I'm happy to be passing down to my own son."

_Wow about 1900 words. I liked this concept and though it's difficult to write like this, I seem to think this writing style is better then my usual and I enjoy it more often. It's a challenge but that's what makes it fun. Read and Review if you like it. Ja Ne_


	2. Author's note

**Alright everyone this is my note to everyone reading this. As I have received five reviews Superboy's Father: Renegade wil be receiving an actual story. Though I have some suspicions that it's mainly one person who just wanted to see this become an actual story, I will be doing it because i told you guys I would. So I'm writing the actual first chapter as we speak. look for it an hour or two xD kk Ja Ne**


End file.
